Recently, as a virtual image display device which is capable of forming and observing a virtual image such as a head mounted display, a head mounted display which is a type of guiding video light from a display element to eyes of an observer has been proposed. In such a the virtual image display device, as disclosed in PTL 1, a see-through optical system overlapping the video light and external light is adopted.